


Not As Planned (Stydia)

by LizzzP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Asexual Vernon Boyd, Bisexual Malia Tate, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Erica Reyes Lives, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Human Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Malia Tate is a Hale, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Lydia, POV Lydia Martin, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stydia Month, Stydia Week, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Vernon Boyd Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzzP/pseuds/LizzzP
Summary: Stiles é o melhor amigo do Scott.Lydia é a melhor amiga da Malia.Oque eles tem em comum?Ela gosta do ScottEle gosta da MaliaE se eles fizessem um trato um com o outro para conquistarem seus crushes? E se eles conseguissem conquistar suas paquera? Mas, algo acontece... E aí vocês já sabem, né? Só confusão daqui em diante!Stiles e Lydia tem que se decidirem entre o amor e a amizade. Qual deles será?Uma Proposta, Dois Crushes e Um Amor.Baseado em um trailer Stydia do canal do YouTube Whoislena com o mesmo nome "Not As Planned"PLÁGIO É CRIME!!
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes





	1. Minha vida de Lydia...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not as planned | Stydia Movie Trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708955) by whoislena Channel. 



Querido diário,

Oi eu sou Lydia. A sua dona. Bem, nesse momento em que te escrevo tenho dezesseis anos e minha vida não é muito agitada. Pra ser sincera, festas costumavam ser minha especialidade, popularidade eram o meu forte e amizades falsas eram minha riqueza. Mas, de um tempo pra cá, algo mudou, não sei se pro bem ou pro mal, espero que seja bom. Espero que não seja ruim... Ok, espero que NÃO seja TÃO ruim. Bom... Oque devo escrever agora? Ah! Atualmente eu tenho duas melhores amigas. Allison, que eu conheço desda oitava série. E Malia. Essa era mais recente. Ela é legal... Eu espero que seja uma boa pessoa, tipo, realmente. Ela é meio debochada... E eu AMOOOOOOOOOOO!!!


	2. Minha vida de Stiles...

Stiles: Hey galera! Ou... sei lá! Meu eu do futuro? A partir de hoje eu irei gravar esses videos diários, mostrando minha memorias e aventuras de uma adolescência. Nesses tempos de hoje... nessa época de agora... nesse momento em q...

STILES!!!

Stiles: Oi?!

VEM BOTAR O LIXO PRA FORA!!!

Stiles: Pera aí, pai!! To ocupado!!

FAZENDO OQUE??

Stiles: De acordo com o especialista me expressando de forma artística e discreta para me ajudar a controlar meu poder de descontrole corporal!!

DE ACORDO COM OQUE? DO QUEM, MEU FILHO?

Stiles: EU TO FAZENDO VÍDEO PRA NÃO ME FERRAR E EXPLODIR DE ANSIEDADE, PAI!!!

OH, SEU MOLEQUE! PARA DE GRITAR!!! E VAI ESTUDAR!!!

Stiles: Oxe... Não era pra mim jogar o lixo fora?? _Falei em um tom "normal", para que ele não entendesse, arrumando uns trequinhos na minha escrivaninha.

É OQUE?

Stiles: Nada!!! _Esperei um pouco pra ouvir uma resposta e quando ele soltou um "Tá bom!", eu retornei a minha tarefa de terapia. - Continuando... Sobre oque eu tava falando mesmo?? Ah, é!! Nesse momento em que gravo esse vídeo... eu tenho dezessete anos. Quase dezoito... Estou frequentando o último ano do ensino médio. Tenho um melhor amigo, na verdade meu único, Scott. Conheço ele desdo berço. Eu tenho um certo... "Crush" por uma menina chamada Malia ela é do terceiro ano, se não me engano... Apesar dela ter a minha idade ela teve que repetir o ano escolar, e por isso que ela não é Senior, como eu e o Scott. Os pais dela se mudam muito. Deixa eu ver oque mais... hã... Eu sou do time Lacrosse da minha escola. A Beacon Hills High School. Bom... Mais ou menos... É que... É que eu não sou titular, entendeu? Eu sou o reserva. MAS... o meu a melhor amigo, o Scott, é o capitão do time. Oque me dá uma graaande vantagem na cadeia alimentar da escola. E... eu acho... que... é isso... _Digo tentando lembra de mais algo sobre mim e acabo falando a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça. - Ah, Lembrei de uma coisa! Sou virgem. Não. Pera! Que?! _Bati minha mão em minha própria testa e suspirei logo depois de ouvir a voz do meu pai soar de novo.

STILES!!!

Stiles: Oque!!!

O LIXO, MEU FILHO, O LIXO!!!

Stiles: TÁ BOM, PAI!!! EU JÁ VOU!! Bom, é isso. E... Tchau! _Falo apertando o botão de "para de gravar" do meu computador e o fechei suspirando pesado finalmente virando o corredor pra pegar o lixo.


	3. Minha nossa senhora do pau oco

Fechei o caderninho, de capa azul, recém comprado pela minha mãe e fui deitar. Assim que meu corpo colidiu com a cama, com o mesmo pijama que usei todos os dias, durante o dia todo, nesse verão e peguei me celular, olhando se alguém havia me mandado mensagem. Havia uma da Allison e umas quinze do grupo.

~Trindade Profana ~

{10:53p.m}Filhinha do Papai: AEEE OVADAAAAA

{11:15p.m}O Pi é Qual Mesmo: KIÉ ARKERA

{11:16p.m}Filhinha do Papai: Tenho um bagui pra contar pra vocês...

{11:30p.m}O Pi é Qual Mesmo: Fala diabo

{11:32p.m}Filhinha do Papai: Fomos convidadas para uma resenha no Maccall

Bora?

{11:32p.m}O Pi é Qual Mesmo: AHHH MENTIRA

ADOREI

{11:35p.m}Filhinha do Papai: Vdd amada

Kude Lydia??

{11:36p.m}O Pi é Qual Mesmo: E eu vou saber onde tá aquela doida

sei nem se ta viva

aquela la não olha o cel não kirida

e se olhar eh milagre fora que ela pode não topar

{11:37p.m}Filhinha do Papai: Eu sou uma pessoa de fé...

{00:00} Ariel Burguesa: É pra quando??

{00:01}Filhinha do Papai:É assim que se fala muiér

{00:01}O Pi é Qual Mesmo: ai ai minha nossa senhora do pau oco

{00:01} Ariel Burguesa: MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DO PAU OCO????

{00:01}Filhinha do Papai: mINHA nOSSA sENHORA DO pAU oCO??

{00:04}O Pi é Qual Mesmo: eh so algo que meu pai diiise semana pasada

pisada*

pesada*

PASSADA********** 

{00:05} Ariel Burguesa: Então tá né?!

Mas, então... A festa vai ser quando??

{00:05}Filhinha do Papai:Tu vai memo?

{00:07} Ariel Burguesa:Com certeza! Não aguento mais ficar em casa, gata...

{00:07}Filhinha do Papai: Nem me fale

Vai ser amn no Mccall

umas 8 hrs

blz

{00:07} Ariel Burguesa: Blz


End file.
